Amour et faux semblants
by A French Lady's Diary
Summary: Si seulement elle était restée endormie à tout jamais... /!\ Lemon


Hello! Voici mon premier one-shot sur le manga, et anime Pandora Hearts! Celui-ci portera sur le couple Vincent x Echo que j'apprécie particulièrement, donnez-moi vos avis! Bonne lecture ^^

_Disclaimer:_ Pandora Hearts et ses nombreux personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

_couple_: _Echo x Vincent_  
><em>_

_Rating: _M

* * *

><p><strong>Amour et faux-semblants<strong>

_ La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité. On ne pouvait distinguer aucune forme, les rideaux étaient tirés, les chandelles éteintes. La jeune servante venait de terminer son travail, elle s'apprêtait à sortir des appartements de son maître quand elle entendit un bruissement d'étoffe qui la fît se retourner. Elle avait ouvert la porte quelques secondes plus tôt, la lumière s'infiltra dans la pièce, l'éclairant légèrement. Dans la pénombre, elle put distinguer deux iris de couleurs différentes, la fixant avec insistance. _

_ - Où vas-tu Echo? Demanda le propriétaire de ces deux iris. _

_ - Me coucher maître. Répondit la dite Echo, stoïquement. _

_ - Tu n'as pas terminée ton travail. Répliqua le maître de la jeune fille._

_ Echo le regarda, ne comprenant pas. L'homme couché sur le lit se redressa, et lui fit signe d'approcher, ce qu'elle fît. Il lui saisit la main et l'attira contre lui, la faisant basculer sur le lit. Elle tomba sur le dos, le visage de l'homme à la chevelure dorée au dessus du sien, un sourire narquois étendu sur le visage. Il se leva, s'éloignant de la jeune et fragile Echo, ferma la porte à clé, et alluma une chandelle, procurant une très faible lueur qui permettait au blond de voir sa domestique. Il la rejoignît sur le lit, souriant de nouveau d'un air malicieux. _

_ La peur se lisait sur le visage de la jeune fille, elle ne savait comment réagir. Les récents événements l'avaient terrifiée. Quelques heures plus tôt, son maître l'avait giflé comme jamais auparavant, la joue d'Echo portait encore une marque rouge distincte. Elle ne désirait qu'une chose, rejoindre sa chambre au plus vite, et pleurer. Pleurer de désespoir, et de peine. Comment réagir lorsque la personne que l'on aime nous bat ? Telle était la question, la réponse n'était qu'un silence. La servante n'avait pas comprit ce que son maître lui reprochait, elle n'osa pas comprendre. Le noble s'était justifié de manière évasive. La première raison fût "Je suis juste un peu contrarié, alors je passe mes nerfs sur Echo !" , la seconde "Elle reçoit sa punition pour être allée batifoler avec Oz Vessalius !" . Elle espérait désespérément que la seconde justification était la raison de ce coup. Elle ne voulait pas réaliser, elle ne voulait pas connaître la vérité._

_ L'homme l'interrompit dans ses pensées en passant délicatement sa main nue sur sa joue marquée. La domestique le regarda, perdue, une lueur d'espoir dans le regard. Peut-être allait-il s'excuser. Au lieu de cela, il continua de lui caresser la joue en souriant, la regardant dans les yeux. La jeune fille détourna le regard, gênée. _

_ - Tu es une bonne servante, Echo... Tu as comprise qui était le maître... N'est-ce-pas ? _

_ - Oui, Maître Vincent. _

_ Son sourire s'élargit, et sa main descendit. Elle caressa la courbe de la mâchoire d'Echo, effleura son cou, et s'arrêta sur le col de son l'uniforme. Agilement, elle défit la fine cravate noire, continuant son chemin sur le corps de la servante. Un à un, elle déboutonna les boutons de la robe, et détacha les manches. L'uniforme défit, Vincent le retira, le posant sur le sol sans y prêter attention, puis reporta son attention sur la jeune fille. Elle était à présent en chemise, ses jambes nues. Elle avait retirée ses bottes quelques heures plus tôt afin de les nettoyer. Echo trembla légèrement, intimidée. Il arrivait souvent que son maître la déshabille, mais pas dans ces conditions. Vincent avait fermé la porte à clé, ce qui signifiait qu'il ne voulait pas être dérangé. Le maître continua ce qu'il avait entreprit de faire, lui enlevant doucement sa chemise, découvrant la poitrine, et le ventre nue de sa servante. Elle frissonna, l'air frais de la chambre entrant en contact avec sa peau, puis rougit, gênée d'être exposée ainsi. Quant à lui, il se pencha sur elle, et embrassa délicatement son cou à présent découvert. _

_ - Tu es si jolie Echo... C'est une torture de ne pas pouvoir te toucher à ma guise quand il fait jour... _

_- Maî... Maître Vincent... _

_ Les joues d'Echo s'empourprèrent devant les aveux de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle passa timidement ses bras autour du cou de son maître, le rapprochant d'elle. Cela le fît sourire. Il n'attendit guère pour continuer ses baisers, qui se firent de plus en plus passionnés, faisant haleter la servante. Ses mains vinrent taquiner les seins de la jeune fille, et effleurèrent les zones sensibles à maintes reprises, faisant se cambrer leur propriétaire sous leurs divines caresses. La domestique déshabilla timidement le blond, commençant par sa chemise, puis n'osant pas aller plus loin, regarda le torse finement musclé qui se trouvait face à elle. Vincent fût content de ce qu'il voyait, il lui plaisait. C'était parfait. Parfait pour ce qu'il voulait faire avec elle. Sa bouche délaissa son cou, rejoignant ses mains. Il commença par lécher la peau blanche de ses seins, la mordillant, laissant des petites traces rouges de son passage, puis prit en bouche un de ses mamelons, et le suça délicatement. Echo se mit à gémir longuement, le serrant un peu plus contre elle, les joues rouges de désir et de timidité. Tel un nourrisson, Vincent se mit à téter à tour de rôle les seins de sa partenaire de jeu, tout en caressant son corps, insistant sur ses cuisses. Il sentait grandir son excitation, qui était à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Le maître délaissa les cuisses de la jeune fille quelques instants afin de retirer son bas, libérant son sexe de sa prison de tissu. La servante s'en aperçue bien vite, et rougit subitement, regardant avec gêne ce qui s'offrait à elle. L'homme éloigna son visage de la poitrine d'Echo, et remonta vers celui de la jeune servante. Il prit avec tendresse son visage entre ses mains, et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser fût doux et chaste, une simple caresse. Cependant, la jeune fille savait pertinemment que son maître en voulait plus, alors elle ouvrit doucement sa bouche, l'invitant à une danse endiablée. Vincent accepta avec entrain son invitation, insinuant sa langue dans la petite bouche de sa partenaire. Ils commencèrent par de douces caresses, des gestes tendres, avant de s'embrasser avec passion, et envie. Le blond menait la danse avec habilité, ralentissant quelques fois pour sa douce servante qui n'avait pas encore l'habitude de ce genre de choses. Les deux amants se séparèrent quelques minutes après, reprenant leurs souffles. Le noble serra la jeune fille dans ses bras, la gardant contre lui, la câlinant avec affection._

_- Echo, je t'! _

La jeune femme aux cheveux blancs se réveilla en sursaut, le corps en sueur, l'esprit troublé. Un éclair venait de tonner violemment. Elle se tourna vers la fenêtre, et admira le spectacle. La pluie tombait à grosses gouttes, et s'écrasait contre le fenêtre, provoquant des clapotis. Comme ce fût bien ironique... Le ciel semblait pleurer avec elle. Echo resta figée quelques minutes, puis se leva, et sortit de sa chambre. Elle alla vérifier que son maître n'avait pas été réveillé par le bruit occasionné. Elle longea les couloirs, et monta les escaliers afin de se rendre dans les appartements de Vincent. Arrivée devant la porte, elle entendit des rires provenant de derrière celle-ci. La jeune servante hésita quelques temps, puis entrebâilla la porte. Elle put apercevoir son maître encore éveillé en compagnie de la jeune sœur d'Oz, Ada Vessalius. Ils jouaient aux cartes, côte à côte. Le blond avait posé son jeu de cartes sur la table, et en avait profité pour commencer à toucher la jeune noble, caressant ses cheveux, son dos, prenant ses mains dans les siennes. La domestique referma la porte, et regagna sa chambre, le cœur plein de tristesse. Si seulement elle était restée endormie à tout jamais...


End file.
